


I can't decide what my lips taste like, so I figured I would taste yours. That ok?

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward!Nico, Cute, First Kiss, Flirty!Percy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Slash, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well?" Percy pressed when Nico didn't say anything. "Can I?"<br/>"You can't just walk up to me and ask if you can kiss me!" Nico spluttered.<br/>"Why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't decide what my lips taste like, so I figured I would taste yours. That ok?

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot I wrote. I'm posting it before I regret it. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or such. Set after Blood of Olympus but I haven't read all the books so it doesn't really matter. Also, I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related.
> 
> NEW: 01/05/16 SHIT GUYS 100 KUDOS? THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH U DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM

"Nico!"

Percy ran up next to the scrawny teenager who was walking towards the arena. He gently tugged in the other boy's sleeve to gain his attention.

"What is it, Perce?" Nico asked, annoyed. "I have sword practice with Jason in five minutes - can't this wait?"

"It can't, and I'm sure Jason won't mind if I borrow you for a few minutes" Percy replied, determined.

"Fine" Nico sighed, "what is it?"

Percy made a dramatic pause, his green eyes glittering with mirth.

"What does your lips taste like?" Percy asked.

Nico choked on his own tongue. "W-what?" He stared bewildered at the other demigod.

"Well I can't decide what my lips taste like, so I figured I would taste yours. That ok?"

Nico blinked, his eyes widened. What did Percy just say?

"What?" he exclaimed. "Percy, what the hell are you talking about?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that quite obvious? I was wondering if I could maybe taste your lips."

The corner of Percy's mouth curled upwards at this, as he was enjoying himself.

"You mean, like, kiss me?" Nico squeaked. Percy didn't even try to hide his grin at this.

"That is another way to put it, yes" Percy nodded. Nico stared at him, mouth open.

"Well?" Percy pressed when Nico didn't say anything. "Can I?"

"You can't just walk up to me and ask if you can kiss me!" Nico spluttered.

"Why not?"

"Because - what should I answer?!" Nico panicked. He would love to say yes, but he was sure this was just a joke or dare.

"How about a simple 'yes'?" Percy bit back, and took a step closer. Nico stiffened at the closeness. His mind went blank - what should he do? Run? Say no? Back off? Instead, he stood there frozen until Percy's hands almost touched his. Percy tilted his head slightly, his lips an inch from Nico's. His warm breath ghosted over Nico's mouth and Nico's breath hitched.

"May I get an answer today, please?" Percy murmured. Nico shuddered when Percy's lips almost touched his as he spoke. He didn't remember himself nodding but he must have, because suddenly, Percy leaned in the final bit and his lips touched Nico's in a feather-light brush. The son of Hades gasped at this, and his sword clinkered to the ground. Percy's lips were slightly chapped, but also plump and warm. His mouth fit perfectly with Nico's, as if they were made for each other.

He felt Percy's arm encircle his waist and without even thinking, he brought his own arms up around Percy's neck, pulling him closer. Percy opened his mouth slightly and his tongue swept over Nico's bottom lip. In pure surprise, Nico opened his mouth and Percy slipped his tongue inside.

Nico's entire body purred in delight and he sighed, causing the older teen to smile against his lips. _Percy tastes like the sea. Salt, water and cherry coke_ , Nico thought. And suddenly, Percy pulled back. Only so his lips didn't touch Nico's; his arms were still around Nico's waist and his nouse touched Nico's.

"You taste like pancakes … and licorice. Probably because we ate pancakes for breakfast. The licorice, however, am I not so sure about. And there's something salty there, too" Percy mused. Without warning, he licked over Nico's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the younger teen.

"Yep, definitely salt. It's a nice combination." Percy smiled down at Nico who stared back with wide eyes.

"May I ask what I tasted like?" he asked, smirking.

"Salt, you too" Nico choked out, surprised he could even talk. "A-and cherry coke." Percy frowned at this.

"Nothing more?" he asked. Nico blinked.

"Uh, I don't know … I didn't really think of that" he said. Percy grinned and released him. Instantly, Nico felt cold and strange. He already missed Percy's arms around him.

"Well, make sure to think of that next time" Percy said, before he gave Nico a quick, open-mouthed kiss and walked away. Nico stood still and stared at the other teen's orange back as he disappeared off into the woods.

 _Next time_ , he thought. With a smile, he continued walking to the arena, not minding that he was almost ten minutes late and that Jason probably was pissed off at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my Percico-fanfics? Check out my others: just click on my username, choose "Percy Jackson"fandom and scroll!


End file.
